Run Devil Run
by Kamiya-san
Summary: You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?  No matter how far you run, you're still in my hands.    Warning: Dark themes, violence, possible dismemberment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Bonnie is usually portrayed as a good girl, and I wanted to show her as 'femme fatale'.

_Didn't I tell you not to play around?_

Bonnie rustled a small hand through her hair spilling across her shoulder as she sat up from bed. She reached for a phone that was currently vibrating on her nightstand.

Incoming call: **Asswhipe**

A humourless smirk graced her features as she unlocked her phone.

"Let's meet-"

"Come here now." Bonnie interrupted. "I want you now." Any man would have found it difficult to ignore the sultriness in her voice, and Damon was one of them.

She quickly hung up without a response. Bonnie knew he couldn't resist that voice. Or better dubbed "The Sexy Smoker Voice" by her friends Elena and Caroline.

And as the young witch predicted, there was an impatient tap on her window pane a brief minute or two later. This time, a smile filled with unspoken threats lined her face.

She pulled her cream lace robe over herself and headed towards the window. Smiling mischievously, the visitor took an impatient stance against the tree by her window.

"The invitation has been open to you for so long now. Why don't you just let yourself in?" Bonnie asked.

"It just feels good to be invited in every time." Damon smirked.

Bonnie wanted to reply with something along the lines of how he was going to have to wait a long time for that, but she had better plans up her sleeve.

"Damon, would you like to come in?" Bonnie ushered with a smile.

"Certainly," Damon began, stepping inside the witch's room. "If I could have a kiss, that'd make me the happiest man alive."

"Undead." Bonnie corrected, squirming out of his grasp and avoiding the kiss all together.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask a favour?" Bonnie whispered shyly. Where she got the acting skills to even pull off a blush was beyond her. But Damon was too blinded by lust to notice anything.

"Anything within reason." was his response as he eyed the witch up and down.

"I've been researching lately," Bonnie began walking to her drawer. "I thought it might be difficult to satisfy a man who has all the time in the world, so I want to try something new."

Damon inhaled, he was living the life right now. Whatever Bonnie wanted to do would be fine by him. Because after her, he had another girl waiting. There was nothing wrong with Bonnie, he just enjoyed multiple girls at one time. Kind of like those stereotypical Utahans...

"What is it?" he asked, stirring out of his thoughts.

Bonnie said nothing, keeping her head down to play the part of the 'shy inexperienced' girlfriend. She gently pushed him down on her bed.

"Wait here, and close your eyes." She said.

Damon smirked, resting on his elbows he patted Bonnie's head.  
>"Don't get shy on me now. You sounded so eager on the phone." His hand traveled to her lips, parting her bottom lip he continued, "Don't worry, I'm all yours. I like surprises." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews! I feel like I might lose all of you with this chapter though. It is…._violent_, and it doesn't get any easier from here on out. So if you are weak of heart, please, turn away now! I know, it hurts me to lose you all too. Let's just say, your views on my might..no _will_ change after this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry, I'm all yours. I like surprises."<em>

Bonnie only blushed again, "Good." she whispered, her voice slithering around his throat. _This would be too damn easy…_

Damon felt a cold metal wrap around his wrists, and lock to the bed posts. "Keep your eyes closed." Bonnie ordered softly, as she could see he was getting ready to open them.

She knew he could easily escape the steel bonds if he so pleased. So Bonnie quickly bound them with magic when he closed his eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Damon asked eagerly.

Bonnie slid her hands under his shirt, dragging her nails across his skin roughly. She didn't care if she drew blood; he'd heal.

"Yes," she practically mewled, as she straddled his hips. Her tone was changing. Bonnie was getting a bit tired of keeping up the innocent act. Her cream robe slid down to her waist, revealing her almost golden skin and matching black and cream lingerie.

"God, Damn.." Damon breathed. He almost felt bad about being with other girls. _Almost_. He was Damon Salvatore...

"Keep still." she whispered. Her words were like caramel melting onto his chest.

Every single thing that she was doing right now was turning him on. She could probably stake him and he'd find some sort of sick pleasure in that. But he laughed it off, she wouldn't do that…

She pulled the zipper on his dark denim wash jeans and ground against his briefs. Bonnie wasted no time, grabbing his cock from its binds she yanked it, hard.

"**Fuck**!" Damon screamed. A mix between pain and pleasure, but more pain from the shock. "What the hell?" he breathed hard against her neck as she bent down.

Bonnie gave him doe eyes, "I thought you liked surprises?"

"Yeah, but babe it's j-"

"Shut the _fuck up_." she interrupted, and slapped him hard across that face, leaving a bloodied lip.

He growled loudly, yanking at the chains. "What the **actual **fuck? Let me out, Bonnie!"

Bonnie only hummed appreciatively, staring at her handiwork. Moaning every time Damon bucked wildly he grazed her heated core. And Damon hated to admit it, but it was turning him the fuck on.

"We're having so much fun, right?" she smiled cutely. "Wait here!"

Quickly she got off him going back to her drawer, unintentionally leading his eyes to her swaying hips.

"Oh, fuck no." he mumbled. Last time she pulled something out of that draw, he ended up stuck to her bed.

"Did I say you could speak?" She whispered coldly, her doe like eyes going dark.

Damon let out a laugh, "What the fuck is your pro-" he was cut short when she aimed a wooden stake at the pit of his stomach. His scream could surely be heard in California he was nearly positive.

"Next time you open your mouth while it's not on me, you're in for something worse." she said, returning back to her bubbly demeanor.

Crawling back up his body, she straddled his hips in the same position. His blood running across her thighs, she yanked the stake back out and throwing it across the room. Tracing a finger on the tip of his cock, she whispered on to it. "You think I wouldn't notice? You think I couldn't smell the others?"

_Oh fucking shit_. She knew. She had known all this time. He was so so so screwed. He cursed himself for being a sucker for pretty girls. He was extremely turned on right now, but was more than a little scared.

As if she wanted him to respond, she said, "_Twat _was that? I _cunt_ hear you." Bringing a small knife to his dick, as if she was holding a hostage.

"Do you want to play, Damon?"


End file.
